EhOh
by D-Tepes
Summary: What if Andrew wasn't always such a geek? This is how he became the Andrew we now know.


Title: Eh-oh

Author: The Mental Patient Formally Known As Drake Tepes

Rating: PG-42

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and looking at this you'll know why. The people in white coats especially don't like me owning the pretty shiny, yet sharp, objects.

Summary: It's about Andrew and how Andrew became the Andrew that we all know.

Author's Notes: Set during… Halloween, of course. Yup, another Halloween fic. Mark wanted me to write. So I wrote. So this is all his fault. I highly advocate lynching.

* * *

"Damn it Tucker, couldn't you try not to be such a social retard?" Andrew asked as he shoved his older brother aside and sat on their couch. Propping his feet up on the table Andrew leveled a glare as his older brother.

"Now what did I do?"

"Look how pathetic you are. You're a junior and you don't have any friends, no clubs. I'll be a freshman next year and people will lump me in with you and the other losers," Andrew sneered. "I have social skills, I play baseball and am actually going places. I don't want to come into that and get labeled as the loser's little brother."

"Will you just let up?" Tucker got to his feet and looked down at his smaller brother. "Maybe your classmates aren't all stuck-up brats with all their oh-so-cool cliques. I don't want to be part of that, obsessed with all the dances and the big game bullshit. I've got my own interests…"

"What, like magic? Stupid card games and pathetic little loser groups of wannabe's. I'm going somewhere in my life. You just watch. You can't even get a girlfriend. You can't get a girl and tomorrow I'll be out with a girl at a Halloween party. What will you be doing, staying here and playing with your magic?"

"I'll be doing complex spells while you're out sniffing after some girl who will dump you as soon as she enters high school. I'd rather be here learning my craft than at some stupid costume party."

Andrew laughed. "Like you'd ever get invited to a party. You know what, come to the party with me. See what being a teenager is supposed to be for once in your life. You can watch me make out with Cammie."

"No way. There's some catch. And that's forgetting the fact I don't want to go."

"Okay Tucker, let's make this a fair fight to get you to go. One game of Tetris. I win, you come with me and wear whatever costume I pick out. You win, you come with me and I wear whatever costume you pick out. We have a deal?" Andrew said, handing the controller over to his brother and getting the game going.

"Only because I'm going to win and humiliate you," Tucker said as the music from the game began.

* * *

Tucker was all smiles as he walked through "Ethan's," the costume shop, looking for the perfect costume to inflict on his annoyingly popular younger brother.

He passed through the aisles, trying to find just the exact costume to convey the proper amount of humiliation. He was tempted to make him dress as the Pink Power Ranger, but discounted it as not quite evil enough. It needed to be something that would leave indelible scars on his brother's psyche.

His eyes alit on the perfect costume for his brother. The foam monstrosity that he'd force his brother into. He spoke to the man behind the counter, the owner Ethan, and then went to grab a couple of items for his own costume of a dark elf. He'd go as something fun that he liked. After all, he'd thought, to the winner go the spoils.

* * *

Andrew looked at the costume he'd be forced to wear that night and barely held back from hitting his brother. "I won't wear it."

"You lost, fair and square. I'll go with you, you'll wear that and we'll see just how much Camilla really likes you," Tucker said with a mischievous lilt.

"Come on, just come with me and I'll wear the costume I already have."

"Some costume, you'll go as Babe Ruth, big whoop. You lost, you know you'd make me go if I had. So just suck it up and get into the suit."

Andrew leveled a hateful glare at his brother as he began the process of getting the suit on. "I really hate you."

* * *

Tucker felt like slamming his Elvin head against a wall. His brother had managed to find a way to make out with Camilla even through the monstrosity of a costume. Everyone had gotten a kick out of it and thought it was hilarious. Somehow it was making him even more popular. It simply wasn't fair. Even the younger elementary school, and younger, kids loved the costume as they recognized it. Tucker's plan to humiliate his brother had completely backfired.

Looking at his brother out there, Tucker wished for something, anything, to happen to his brother to destroy his moment of happiness. To make his brother just as much of a geek and an outcast as himself.

Wishing on a Hellmouth is never a good idea.

* * *

At the costume shop Ethan finished his chant and smiled. "Showtime." Everything changed.

* * *

Chaos erupted at the party. A dark elf chased a girl out as more people ran screaming from of the room. Most of the room cleared out for several of the younger kids from elementary school and even younger. They sat around confused, some crying and scared.

Where once Andrew Wells stood a new being inhabited. Its face rose in a smile as it approached the children. A handbag resting in its purple hand, the children calmed as it drew near. The purple triangle on its head bobbed with the rest of him as Tinky Winky said "Eh-oh" to the children.

In that moment Andrew Wells' life changed forever.

The End


End file.
